The present Invention relates to a dispensing lid particularly, but not exclusively, for the gravity feed dispensing of a liquid from a container.
It is known to form liquid dispensing containers with spouts or other openings for the gravity feed dispensing of a liquid. Examples of such containers include kettlos, watering cans and oil cans. Typically however such containers do not allow for the control of the dispensing rate other than by varying the angle at which the container is held. Also such containers, if accidentally knocked over will allow the liquid contained therein to escape. Invariably the spout is formed integrally with the body of the container. Therefore if a liquid that is required to be dispensed is in a different container that does not have a spout or other convenient dispensing mechanism one would need to transfer the liquid from the first container to the one having the dispensing mechanism to enable controlled dispensing of the liquid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing lid that can be selectively coupled to a container to enable the controlled gravity feed dispensing of the liquid within that container.
According to the present invention there is provided a dispensing lid for the gravity feed dispensing of a liquid from a container, the lid including:
a main body defining a cavity and adapted for releasably attaching the lid to a container in a sealing manner;
a spout extending from the main body and having an adjustable discharge valve for varying the permissible flow rate of liquid through the spout;
an air bleed passage enable fluid communication between the cavity and the atmosphere; and,
a manually operable air bleed valve for selectively opening and closing said air bleed passage, said air bleed valve being biased to a closed position that seals the air bleed passage; said discharge valve and air bleed valve being separately controllable;
whereby, in use, when said dispensing lid is attached to a liquid bearing container by said means, liquid can be dispensed through the spout by gravity at a rate controlled by the state or condition of the discharge valve and/or the air bleed valve.
Preferably the air bleed passage has a first opening that opens onto an undersurface of the lid.
Preferably the lid is provided with a handle so that when the lid is attached to a container the container can be carried and manipulated by the handle.
Preferably the air bleed passaged has a second opening that opens onto said cavity and said air bleed valve includes a seal normally biased to seal the second opening and connected with a manually operable actuator.
Preferably the seal is connected to the actuator via an elongate pin and the actuator is in the form of a button that can be depressed to open the seal against the bias to allow air to bleed into a container to which the lid is attached via the air bleed passage.